


Day 3: Tea

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Atlantean mutant princess, Half-Siblings, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, Siblings, Super Soliders, Tea, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins, atlantean princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Everyone has a tea preference. Check out the Children of Saber and see what they like drinking and why they drink certain ones
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 3: Tea

They like coffee but they get their love of tea from their Mom. Her signature tea is the classic Earl Grey Tea from Great Britain. She pairs her tea with the tea biscuits known as Biscoff.

The kids have different and similar tastes and have their reasons for each one.

James likes to have teas that are easy to make. Hot water is always a good choice, so he likes chamomile for stress, lavender for sleep, and oolong for his health benefits. Just because the kid has super-soldier serum blood in his veins doesn’t mean he isn’t responsible for his own health. And he’s still a teen so James does get pimples. He takes care of his skin so he also drinks Orange Peel tea to reduce the acne and inflammation on his face. He’s still a kid who has a lot of expectations to be Captain America in his future, so he’s at least going to look the part with a clear face

Sarah Aaliyah has a sweet tooth despite her bitter moods. She drinks Black teas with plenty of honey, like Ceylon and Yunnan tea. She barely switches like her twin does, but it still works just as well for her. Very much like her mother, she enjoys Earl Grey since her first taste and rarely changes it. Yet will select a different tea if her voice is sore, can’t sleep, or is very sick. But still, super-soldier serums prevent such things especially if it in your genetic DNA and blood. Sarah Aaliyah is pretty much forced to switch teas even after one day of being sick and feeling better the next day.

Castor has a similar taste to his parents. They enjoy black teas with milk and honey, so does he. But as he grew and mastered controlling his magic such as divination, he started reading the tea leaves. Chamomile is his go-to but he switches to flower-based teas every time. Valerian, sage, and echinacea are his vices but some magic requires their influence for now until he won’t need them ever again.  
He drinks ginger tea as his frost giant biology is in conflict with his mortal genes, after all, Jotunhiem is a cold, snowy realm with no sun and he does need from time to time.

Unlike her family, Lunetta enjoys water most of all. So she drinks herbal teas, they are simple, need no sugar, and are just boiled water. She drinks the herbal teas to improve her health for her skin, her moods, and her potential mental health. Lunetta’s favorite herbal tea is Fennel Tea for its property to cleanse the blood, burn fat, and boost her immune system. She has her father drink Fennel, Turmeric, and black tea to help with his memory losses as well as keep his blood balanced and cleansed. She’s going to try a variety of teas that will help her father as much as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up teas all day for 2 days just to pick which ones these kids could drink other than Earl Grey, my personal favorite btw.  
> Hope you guys liked this one, leave a kudos, and comment which tea you like.


End file.
